Last Chance
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Summary:** Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."

 **Pareja:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

 **Rated:** M. (18+)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Last Chance**

* * *

Había estado esperando por _él_ todo el día. Hoy era su aniversario. Había prometido venir por ella y juntos salir a cenar. Como habían hecho en sus primeros años de casados. Pero eran las nueve de la noche ya, y sabía.

Sabía _dónde_ estaba.

Sabía, aunque le doliera admitirlo, que él estaba con esa mujer.

Esa que era su amante.

Apretó con fuerza el cuadro en sus manos. Hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por la presión. La foto que embarcaba, era la de una pareja el día de su boda.

Una bella muchacha de cabellos negros y enigmáticos ojos azul zafiro, vestía un vestido totalmente blanco, un ramo de lirios y rosas blancas en sus manos. A su lado, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, vestía un esmoquin negro. Ambos sonreían con felicidad.

 _Oh, cómo le dolía ver esa imagen._

Habían pasado cinco años desde que se habían casado. Años que se iban haciendo más y más largos con el pasar de los días.

En antaño, eran la pareja perfecta. El romance de ensueño que toda joven sueña en su niñez. Pero se cumplió el año y se dio cuenta que no todo era color de rosas.

Él comenzó a alejarse más y más. Y cuando se dio cuenta, podían pasar semanas sin que durmiera en la misma cama con ella.

Poco más de un año atrás, había vuelto pasado en copas. La había tocado como hacía meses no lo hacía, hicieron el _amor_ como antaño. Y por un segundo creyó que todo iría mejor.

Pero no.

Ni siquiera cuando meses más tarde se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

No.

Él seguía prefiriendo a su amante, por encima de su familia. El niño de cinco meses que dormía en el piso de arriba, casi no lo conocía.

Él era un extraño en su casa.

Un extraño a su mujer.

Un extraño a su hijo.

Y le dolía más saber que su hijo no conocía a su padre, que saber que él en estos momentos estaba con su amante.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Y se rió con amargura, cuando por fin se admitió que él no iba a dejar su amante por ella. Porque pese a ser su esposa, ser su dama, era la otra.

Porque mientras ella estaba en su aniversario sola y esperando por él, él estaba con ella. Siendo feliz.

Una sonrisa agridulce se posó en sus labios. _Siempre la otra._

* * *

El peli-plata vio a su cargo llorar nuevamente y comenzó a cuestionarse las cosas. Cosas que tenían años y años girando en su mente. En sus recuerdos.

Gruñó con fastidio. El maldito ser humano que ella había tomado como pareja, estaba con otra hembra revolcándose como gatos en celo. Y eso lo enfureció.

Dejó su mente vagar para tratar de calmarse.

Recordó la euforia que había sentido cuando la había encontrado, casi quinientos años después de su desaparición, después de la derrota de Naraku. Pero ella no recordaba.

Porque para ella, eso nunca había pasado.

Le dolió saber que el último miembro de su paquete no lo recordaba. Pero después de meditarlo, comprendió que la joya, pese a todo el daño que había causado, debía amar verdaderamente a su sacerdotisa para evitarle el sufrimiento de estar lejos de sus seres queridos.

Así que la maldita joya había decidido que los cinco años que la miko pasó en el pasado, no existieran. Cuando ella volvió por el pozo, tenía quince nuevamente. Sin recuerdos, sin cicatrices que prueben su pasado. Para ella, _ellos nunca habían existido._

Así que decidió presentarse como el hijo de un antiguo amigo de su padre. Y cuando ella le sonrió, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, se juró que la iba a proteger de todo.

Incluso si eso significaba que ella tuviera que vivir y morir como un simple mortal.

Incluso si eso significaba perder al último miembro vivo de su paquete.

Él lo haría.

Y ahora no quería nada más que matar a ese miserable humano que la hacía llorar. _Yuki_ _Kuran_. Incluso su nombre dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Al principio, el maldito humano la hacía feliz. Pero después de casarse, parecía haberse _aburrido_ de la pequeña miko. Y hoy, diez años después de haberla encontrado, la luz de la miko Shikon se estaba extinguiendo a una velocidad alarmante.

Temía el día que iba a venir a buscarla, y ella no respondería.

Ni siquiera el pequeño cachorro que tenía podía hacerla sonreír. Porque pese a que la miko amaba a su hijo, la triste realidad que la rodeaba la sofocaba. Y lentamente, la estaba matando.

 _Cómo cayeron los grandes._ Pensó.

Si hace quinientos años alguno le hubiera dicho que ahora iba a estar jugando a ser un simple guardaespaldas, habría encontrado la muerte en un instante.

Pero en el fondo sabía que por ella, cumpliría cualquier papel que haga falta. Porque ella era la mujer que había aprendido a amar hace tantos años. Ella era la miko que había unido las diferentes razas y creado un mañana para todos sus seres queridos.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a donde ella se había quedado dormida y la levantó suavemente. Acunándola en sus brazos, como si fuera un cachorro, la llevó a su habitación.

Al acostarla en la cama fría, la sintió murmurar. Y su sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente con la furia que lo cubría. Porque pese a todo el daño que ese humano le estaba causado, ella lo seguía amando.

Ella lo seguía llamando.

Del mismo modo que hace siglos llamaba a su hermano. Con esa misma voz rota y llena de amor.

" _Yuki..."  
_

Con los ojos tintados de rojo, abandonó la habitación conteniendo el enojo. Mañana ese maldito humano conocería el final de toda esta farsa. Mañana le daría a su pequeña miko, las alas que había perdido.

Un pensamiento vago rondó su mente antes de abandonar completamente la mansión. Y mirando la luna en lo alto, tratando de calmarse, una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

 _Tu nombre, siempre será tu maldición, Kagome..._

* * *

 _Así que... ¿Qué les parece? Tenía intención de que sea un one shot con un solo lado, pero luego pensé: Tengo que hacerlo interesante, ¡Metamos a Sesshomaru! Y wala... xD_

 _Es triste, y realmente me gustó como quedó. Pasaron quinientos años para él, pero para ella todos esos recuerdos nunca pasaron. Él estuvo solo hasta que la encontró, y sin embargo la dejó ir para que fuera feliz con otro. Y ahora la monotonía la está matando :c_

 _Realmente soy mala... Pero..._

 _¡Nos vemos! *Huye sin mirar atrás.*_

 _Michelle~_


	2. Chapter 2: Primer Arco - Años atrás

**Summary:** Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."

 **Pareja:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

 **Rated:** M. (18+)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Ya la introducción dada en el primer capítulo nos da una idea. Ahora, volvamos hacia atrás, para que podamos entender el por qué. Quiero aclarar que la historia va a estar armada en diferentes arcos. Contando diferentes partes, en este momento y para los siguientes capítulos se trata del pasado. De la historia de Kagome sin viajar al pasado, y Sesshomaru siendo parte de su vida desde otra perspectiva.

Tenga en cuenta que Sesshomaru actúa diferente. Puesto que está dentro de un papel que el decide interpretar para formar parte de la vida de Kagome. Así que sí, es bastante Oc con respecto a la serie, pero vamos... _Pasaron quinientos años y él admite que muchas cosas cambiaron._ Así que no me muerdan por esto, así es y así se queda :c

* * *

 **Last Chance**

 **Primer Arco: Años atrás.**

* * *

"¡Desaparece de la existencia-"

' _Deseaste que desapareciera. Pero... La calidez que sentimos dentro de ti era lo único que mantenía nuestra calma. Ahora descansaremos, por siempre.'_

"-Shikon no Tama!"

' _Dentro de ti.'_

* * *

 _Diez años antes del inicio, Santuario Higurashi._

Souta había estado mirando la casa del pozo, durante diez minutos. Buyo había entrado ahí. _Pero no salía._ Sabía que se estaba haciendo tarde para ir al colegio con su hermana, pero... _Buyo no salía._

¿Se habría caído al pozo el gato distraído?

Suspiró con fastidio. "Kagome~" Llamó. "Buyo está ahí otra vez."

Vagamente se cuestionó que su hermana era _hermosa._ Tenía los ojos azules más brillantes que había visto jamás, siempre le recordaban a los zafiros en las joyerías. El pelo tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, al cual tinta sobre hojas blancas. Se sonrojó antes de fruncir el ceño, _¿Por qué pensaba así de su molesta hermana mayor?_ ¡Ella era irritante!

"-uta."

Pero de nuevo, era su hermana...

"¡Souta!" La voz de su hermana fue suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo saltar del susto, y abandonar rápidamente los pensamientos _raros_ que corrían por su mente. "Vamos, vamos a llegar tarde."

Dejándose empujar por su hermana, fueron saliendo completamente del santuario. El pozo, y Buyo completamente olvidados...

* * *

Kagome suspiró mirando hacia la ventana. Desde que había salido esta mañana del santuario, el sentimiento de que algo está mal no dejaba su mente en paz. La cuestión era _qué._

 _¿Qué era lo que estaba mal?_

* * *

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño fuertemente. Estaba en la sima de las escaleras del santuario del Goshinboku, pero _algo_ estaba fuera.

Algo no coincidía.

Hoy fue el primer viaje en el tiempo de la Miko- Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡El pozo!

El pozo no estaba activo.

La magia antigua que siempre fue tan característica del lugar, estaba apagada. Extinta. Eso no era posible, la Miko tenía que haber viajado a estas alturas. Había estado siguiendo con exactitud las fechas desde su nacimiento, para comprobar que _todo_ saliera correctamente y el pasado cambiara para dar lugar al futuro.

 _¿Podría haberse equivocado?_

No. Definitivamente no. No era posible. El _nunca_ se equivocaba. Algo estaba mal. Si la Miko viajó, por qué el pozo no estaba activo. ¿Por qué la magia no estaba circulando por todo el lugar como en antaño?

Un suave susurro le llamó la atención. Y el shock se gravó en su expresión durante unos segundos al captar lo dicho.

 _La Miko no viajó._

Eso no era posible. Ella tenía que haber viajado. Ella debía haber viajado, o él no estaría aquí. Volvió a escuchar el susurro, una y otra y otra vez.

 _La Miko no viajó._

Estaba mal. Él definitivamente estaba escuchando mal. Se negaba a creer eso. El recordaba vívidamente los cinco años de la Miko quinientos años en el pasado, si ella no viajó, esos recuerdos no existirían. Se negaba a creer _**eso**_.

 _La Miko no-_

La Miko había viajado. Ella tenía _que_. Porque ahora ella estaba en el pasado, liberando al mestizo hermano suyo. Rompiendo la Shikon no Tama...

 _La Miko-_

Algo hizo _clic._

La Miko no había viajado. Y tan incierto como sonaba, La Shikon no Tama había sido la causa.

 ** _Ella no viajó_**.

* * *

 _Dos meses después._

Estaba molesto. _Furia,_ era un eufemismo para su estado de ánimo. Hacía aproximadamente dos días que había llegado a Tokio, y su padre no le había permitido ni un solo momento de paz.

Y ahora estaba acá.

En los corredores de una escuela. Escuela que lo mantendría por el resto del año escolar. No podía ser expulsado, ni siquiera una llamada a su padre por mal comportamiento.

O sería castigado.

Severamente castigado.

Se estremeció mentalmente al recordar lo sádico que podía llegar a ser su padre. Podía jurar que era algún timo de demonio. ¡Tenía los ojos rojos una vez! Juraría hasta el día de su muerte que _había_ visto los ojos canela de su padre parpadear en rojo carmesí.

Algo se estrelló contra su pecho, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "¿Una pared?" Escuchó la voz _femenina_ de su atacante murmurar.

Diversión brilló en sus orbes verdes al verla confundida, para rápidamente sonrojarse al chocar con su mirada. Sus ojos eran azules. _Azules._

Todas las palabras murieron en dentro de sus labios. Los pensamientos de su padre y su familia completamente olvidados. Comenzó a divagar perdiendo totalmente la noción de su alrededor.

¿Era posible tener los ojos de ese tono exacto de azul?

"¿Estás bien?" ¿Eran naturales o eran contactos? "¿No te hice daño, hice?"

"¿Eh?" ¿Ella había hablado? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había dicho? Parpadeó en confusión antes de fruncir el ceño. Y murmuró. "Tus ojos son azules..."

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. Y mentalmente se preguntó hasta _dónde_ podía llegar su sonrojo.

"Creo que estás delirando..." La escuchó murmurar.

"No." Afirmó, antes de sonreír. "Yuki. Kuran, Yuki." Se presentó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Ella parpadeó confundida, antes de sonreírle suavemente. Sus ojos azules se volvieron aún más brillantes, si eso era posible. "Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome."

Podía jurar a los dioses: _Ella iba a ser su esposa._

 _Promesa._

* * *

Había estado debatiéndose los últimos dos meses qué iba a hacer. ¿Enfrentarla y hacerla ir por el pozo? ¿Dejarla vivir su vida normal? ¿Usar su propio poder para activar la Shikon?

Tantas posibilidades. _Tantas._

Cerró los ojos dorados con frustración. Quinientos años esperando para verla, y cuando la encontraba, cuando sabía que su espera terminaría pronto. Si hubiera sabido que la maldita joya, esa maldita joya, borraría todo el pasado de sus recuerdos, cambiaría el transcurso del tiempo y evitaría que ella viaje al pasado... Hubiera intentado cualquier cosa para evitar eso.

Porque ella tenía que ir al pasado.

Ella tenía que ir y vivir cinco años con ellos, discutir con el mestizo, cuidar del kit, unir al monje y la exterminadora. Aprender de la Miko anciana del pueblo. _Jugar con Rin..._

Conocer a Ah-Un. Salvar a la no-muerta Miko. Destruir a Naraku...

Ella tenía que ir al pasado.

Porque ella tenía que cambiar los destinos de todos. Incluso el de él. Porque si la Miko había cambiado a alguien, había sido a él.

' _Entonces, tu no lo odias, ¿Cierto?'_

Porque ella había visto más allá del muro de hielo. Más allá de todo el odio y rencor contra el pasado. Contra los hechos que _no_ podía cambiar.

' _Odias el hecho de que fue tu padre, el que murió esa noche. Dejándote a ti: Solo.'_

Ella había cambiado tanto de él. Y le había tomado años aceptar que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella. Pero para ese entonces, el fin de la guerra contra Naraku cumplía casi cien años en la distancia y los mismos desde su desaparición.

' _Por eso puedo decir que no odias a Inuyasha. Porque como a ti, tu padre lo dejó solo.'_

La Miko, en su terquedad e inocencia, le había demostrado que _algunos_ seres humanos valían la pena el esfuerzo de protegerlos. Algo que _sólo_ había creído que Rin merecía, su protección.

' _Pero él no iba a aceptar tu ayuda, así que envuelto en una maraña de mentiras, le enseñaste a protegerse.'_

Había encontrado la manera de derretir todos los muros que rodeaban su ser. Colándose en algo que había creído muerto: Su corazón.

' _Me gustaría que algún día, Inuyasha supiera la verdad. Incluso si él te odia, tú nunca podrás. Porque ves en él, el mismo sentimiento que tu padre dejó en ti, Sesshomaru. El abandono.'_

Soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Antes de mirar el cuadro colgado en una de las paredes de su despacho.

Sólo tres figuras se destacaban en un campo de flores. El kit, Rin y ella... _Kagome._

Había decidido qué hacer.

La dejaría vivir. Sería el guardián silencioso que había sido en antaño, cuando la protegía de los youkais de bajo nivel que quería atacarla. Porque en antaño, había sido igual de descuidada que ahora...

Mañana iba a presentarse en el santuario.

Mañana volvería a hablarle.

Incluso si ella no lo conocía en este lado. Aunque en este momento no tuviera recuerdos de quién era. Crearía recuerdos nuevos junto a ella.

Brevemente se cuestionó por qué haría algo así. Pero la respuesta era siempre la misma.

 _Por ella._

* * *

El santuario estaba extrañamente tranquilo. La mañana había sido lluviosa y fría, pero la tarde prometía alivio. Kagome sonrió. _Siempre_ le había gustado la lluvia.

Su padre, le había dicho una vez que la lluvia siempre calmaba corazones en pena, curaba la tierra y alimentaba la vida. Desde entonces, había comenzado a adorar los días lluviosos.

Soltó un suspiro friolento cuando una brisa recorrió su cuerpo mientras barría las hojas caídas del Goshinboku. Realmente estaba todo _demasiado_ tranquilo.

Oyendo las suaves pisadas por las escaleras, volteó la cabeza en esa dirección. Era extraño tener visitantes en el santuario. Aún más con este clima.

Las pisadas se fueron haciendo más fuertes, hasta que un joven se asomó por la cima. Sonrió suavemente antes de acercarse. "Bienvenido al santuario Higurashi."

El joven le sonrió suavemente. Inmediatamente notó su mirada. Sus ojos eran del mismo todo exacto que el oro. _Hermosos_ , pensó. Tenía el cabello negro, corto por encima de los hombros.

Era... _lindo_.

"Estoy en busca de Higurashi, Kazuhiko." El joven murmuró. "Realmente, necesito hablar con él."

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome. Él pedía hablar con su padre. Pero su padre estaba muerto. _Muerto_. Desde hace ocho largos años. Dudó antes de responder. "Me temo que eso no va a ser posible." Una sonrisa tensa corrió por sus labios.

La mirada desilusionada que el joven le dio, logró que algo dentro de ella se estrujara. _Dolía._ Pero lo ignoró ante sus siguientes palabras. "Tenía la esperanza de que supiera algo de mi padre..."

¿Estaba buscando a su padre? Kagome parpadeó pensativa ante lo dicho. Él buscaba a su padre, por medio del suyo. Y el suyo estaba muerto... "Llegas unos años tarde, para hablar." Susurró.

"Oh." Recordando sus modales un poco tarde, dio una disculpa. "Disculpa las molestias." Ofreciendo una leve inclinación se presentó. "Seishirou. Taisho, Seishirou."

Volteándose para marchar, la voz de Kagome lo detuvo. "¡Espera!" La vio sonreír suavemente antes de que continuara. "Quizás mi madre pueda ayudarte, podemos esperarla con una taza de té."

"Eso sería espectacular." Su voz salió baja y calma, dando una leve sonrisa en respuesta al repentino entusiasmo de Kagome. "Srita...?"

"¡Oh, disculpa por no presentarme!" Soltó una risa nerviosa e incómoda. "Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome."

* * *

Mentalmente, Sesshomaru sonrió.

Las cosas podrían ser distintas. Ella podría no saber nada de su pasado, de su aventura y la joya.

 _Pero ella era la misma._

* * *

 _Yai! Espero sea de su agrado :3_

Nos vemos

 _Michelle~!_


	3. Chapter 3: Primer Arco - Preludio

**Summary:** Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."

 **Pareja:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

 **Rated:** M. (18+)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **¡Advertencia! Este capítulo comienza con contenido sexual. ¡Han sido advertidos!**

 **Nota:** _Sé que muchos esperan a que esté con Sesshomaru_ _ **de inmediato** l_ _astimosamente esto aún no se dará. Creo que todos sabemos que está casada con Yuki y tiene un hijo con él, desde el primer capítulo. Así que espero sean pacientes, estará con Sess, pero aún no. Así que no se desesperen, y lo repito nuevamente: Estará con él. Todos lo sabemos. :3 ~_

 _No me odien por este capitulo :c_

* * *

 **Last Chance**

 **Primer arco:** **Preludio al Dolor.**

* * *

 _Dos años después._

Sus respiraciones eran jadeantes, sus labios rojo carmesí. ¿Cuántas veces la había besado ya? Sin resistirse un momento más, volvió a estrellar sus labios sobre los de ella. Con hambre, con calor, movía sus labios en perfecta sincronización.

Sus manos estaban por todo su cuerpo, sacando poco a poco la ropa que lo separaba de la calidez de su piel. Soltó sus labios suavemente y sonrió ante la mirada perdida que ella tenía. Su orgullo saltó a la cima al saber que era _él_ quien la veía así. Sabiendo que _él_ y _solamente él_ la vería así, con la respiración jadeante y las mejillas sonrojadas. La mirada perdida en deseo.

 _Sólo él._

Colocando besos mariposa al azar por su cuello, sonreía ante los intentos de ella por decir su nombre. La quería. Maldita sea que la quería.

No sabía si era simple deseo de ser el _único_ para ella, o eran esas mismas emociones de las que tanto había escuchado hablar. _Amor_. Sinceramente no lo sabía. Pero no le importaba, porque lo único que realmente quería era estar con ella.

Al diablo las emociones.

Trazó sus manos sobre sus pechos y volvió a sonreír cuando la sintió temblar. Era tan malditamente inocente que se moría de ganas por corromperla por completo. Una oleada de celos inundó su mente al pensar que quizás otro hombre pudiera tenerla así, y presionó sus caderas con fuerza contra las de ella. Le haría saber, le haría comprender a su cuerpo que sólo él le daría este placer.

 _Sólo él._

Tomando uno de sus pezones en la boca, movía su lengua lentamente sobre él. Deslizó lentamente una de sus manos hacia abajo, sin detener sus atenciones buscó su rostro y la besó lentamente al mismo momento que introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Estaba _tan_ húmeda. _Tan_ apretada. _Dioses la quería ahora._

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de tomarla en ese mismo momento. Se recordó mentalmente que ella aún no estaba lista, _aún no_. No sería un bruto, _con ella no_. La iba a hacer pedir, rogar que la tomara. Y cuando estuviera completamente perdida en el mar de sensaciones que ocasionaba en su cuerpo, recién ahí la tomaría.

Introdujo otro de sus dedos dentro de ella y sintiéndose dominante le exigió: "Di mi nombre, Ka-go-me~"

Sonrió antes de aumentar el ritmo de sus atenciones.

" _Y-Yuki..."_

* * *

Cerró los ojos con enojo. ¿Por qué estaba tan en sintonía con sus emociones aún? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente obviar este tipo de reacciones? ¿Por qué la vida era tan perra a veces?

Nuevamente esa inconfundible y maldita sensación dolorosamente ardiente, recorrer su cuerpo. Y sabía que era por _ella._

Porque _ella_ estaba con _**ese**_ _._

Y no con él.

Porque _ella_ se había enamorado de otro. _Otra vez._ E ignorando todas las señales que los kamis le mandaban, se fue con él. _Con Yuki_.

" _¡Maldita sea!"_ Rugió con furia. _"Maldita sea..."_

¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta que el hilo rojo del destino realmente existía?

 _¿Acaso ya no podía verlo?_

¿No se daba cuenta que estaba con la persona equivocada? ¿Qué mientras ella reía y disfrutaba con ese, él estaba acá esperando que se dé cuenta de la verdad? Que viera lo que él había estado viendo por los últimos cuatro siglos, desde que había admitido que realmente se había enamorado de ella.

Eso mismo que ella le había dicho que existía hace quinientos años, esa misma cosa que _ella_ le dio nombre. _El hilo rojo del destino._

Sabía que ella no tenía recuerdos de los cinco años que pasó en el pasado, pero aún así... _Por qué no podía verlo. ¿Por qué?_

Abrió los ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor que recorría su cuerpo y calmar su _alma_. Tratando de que su bestia volviera a su confinamiento.

No podía culpar a nadie más que él.

Porque aunque quisiera odiarla, sabía que la culpa era nada más que suya. Porque había sido el mismo quien dejó que Yuki tomara su lugar.

Porque él se había quedado callado cuando ella le había dicho que lo quería. Él le había dado a entender que no sentía nada por ella. Se lamentaba todos los días haber hecho eso. Porque fue días más tarde que Yuki le pidió salir nuevamente, y ella había aceptado.

Él dejó que Yuki tomara su corazón.

 _Él dejó que ella fuera a sus brazos._

Porque incluso si la amaba, aunque sabía que ella era la única para él, así como para su hermano había sido esa sacerdotisa que lo condenó a un sueño eterno, para él era ella. Sólo ella. En el fondo, tenía _miedo._

 _Miedo._

De que ella lo rechazara cuando supiera la verdad.

Porque pese a haber pasado quinientos años, y ella siguiera siendo la misma, no tenía recuerdos de él. Ella no conocía su verdadera naturaleza en esta vida. Y tan incoherente como sonaba: tenía miedo de que se alejara de él.

 _Irónico_. Era realmente irónico que tuviera miedo de su reacción. _Nunca_ había tenido miedo. Y ahora lo tenía.

Una risa seca y sarcástica. Tenía asco de sí mismo.

Él, el gran y poderoso Daiyoukai de las tierras Occidentales, Rey de la casa de la luna, último Inu blanco del linaje real, tenía miedo de una simple onna.

 _Daba pena._

La misma sensación molesta volvió a recorrer con fuerza su cuerpo, y estrelló con odio la copa de vino que estaba en su mano contra el suelo.

Cerró los puños con furia y gruñó por lo bajo. _"Basta."_ Pero el ardor no se iba. _"¡Basta!"_

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, mirando su reflejo en la ventana, cansadas orbes ambarinas le devolvieron la mirada.

" _Basta..."_

* * *

 _Años después._

"-Puede besar a la novia." Cuando esas palabras resonaron por toda la capilla, los aplausos y felicitaciones inmediatamente colmaron a la pareja de recién casados.

La novia estaba radiante. Simplemente _hermosa_. Un vestido blanco marcaba completamente su figura, resaltando sus curvas sin dejar de ser modesto, una cola blanca no muy larga caía a sus pies. Un velo bordado preciosamente coronaba su cabeza acompañado de pequeñas flores blancas, contrastaban perfectamente contra su cabellera negra. Sus ojos azules delineados, con tonos negros y platas, parecían vibrar enigmáticamente. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro completaban su imagen. Realmente _hermosa._

Podía notarse la completa mirada de adoración del novio a su mujer. Era el contraste perfecto a ella. Con el esmoquin negro y sus cabellos rubios desordenados. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con amor y felicidad.

La recepción de la boda fue simplemente perfecta. Hicieron el primer brindis, bailaron el primer vals. Nada quedó fuera y todo marchó según lo planeado.

La felicidad de los novios no se discutía y los invitados no podían evitar comentar la hermosa pareja que hacían.

Todo parecía de ensueño a los recién casados.

Lástima que nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada rota de cierto pelinegro de ojos dorados. El amor y el dolor que poseía esa misteriosa mirada ambarina cada vez que se enfocaba en la novia, era desbordante.

El joven soltó un suspiro. Con el pasar de los meses, se había acostumbrado a verla con _él_. A sentir sus emociones hacia _él_. Pero verla casarse con _él_ , dolía más que cualquier cosa.

Porque pese a amarla, pese a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, ella se había casado con él. _Con Yuki_.

Se levantó para marcharse, nadie lo había notado. Así que estaba bien. Quizás era momento de marcharse de la vida de su pequeña Miko. Quizás era momento de tratar de olvidar.

 _Quizás._

* * *

"¿Marchas ya, Seishirou?" Volteó lentamente encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Souta. Asintió suavemente antes de seguir su camino. Sin volver a voltear.

 _Siento que mi hermana cometió un error al casarse con Yuki._

Souta miró al joven que había llegado a sus vidas hace cinco años, marcharse lentamente. Posiblemente pasaría un tiempo bastante largo hasta volverlo a ver. Porque conocía el dolor que estaba pasando. Esa sensación de pérdida. Esa pulsación dolorosa que arremete contra tu pecho y te rasga en pedazos, tomando todo de ti. Esa sensación de amar y que tus sentimientos no sean devueltos. _El desamor._

 _Porque Kami-sama no une a dos y los mantiene separados._

Miró la mano de Seishirou, y la tristeza nuevamente lo inundó. Si tan solo ella pudiera verlo, ninguno sufriría.

 _Pese a que lo ama, Sei, ella está destinada a estar contigo_.

Volteó la mirada hacia la novia, su hermana. Compartía un tierno beso con su marido. Enfocó su mirar en la mano de ella.

 _El hilo rojo puede_ ** _tensarse_** _o_ ** _enredarse_** _, pero_ ** _nunca_** _podrá_ ** _cortarse_** _._

* * *

 _No me odien, ¿Vale? La historia está planeada así, hasta me dolió tener que escribirlo. Pobre Sess ;w;  
_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Michelle ~_


	4. Chapter 4: Primer Arco - Disfraz

**Summary:** Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."

 **Pareja:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

 **Rated:** M. (18+)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Last Chance**

 **Primer Arco: Disfraz**

* * *

 _Ante sus ojos los días no era diferentes. Uno más en los miles de miles que él viviría. A veces se cuestionaba mentalmente por qué su carrera vivía tanto, ¿Por qué? Si muchos de ellos nunca alcanzaban su compañero destinado, morían en soledad buscando a un ser que posiblemente no nacería hasta siglos después de su muerte._

 _Él no era indiferente a eso. Por el contrario de la creencia de las masas, una parte de él buscaba sin descanso su 'otra mitad'._

 _Ojos azules cruzaron por su mente e inmediatamente desvió sus pensamientos a ella._

 _Esa extraña, rara y contradictoria niña-miko._

 _Por alguna razón, nunca había podido sacarla de su mente. Cuando en antaño, dentro de los restos de su padre ella convocó la Tessaiga desde su descanso, había estado dentro de sus pensamientos constantemente. Y aún la misma pregunta que le había hecho ese día, seguía sin respuesta._

 _ **¿Qué eres?**_

 _La pureza que irradiaba ciertamente no era algo de este mundo. No era humana, no. El hedor de la muerte no se aferraba a ella como con el resto de los humanos. No era Youkai, no. Su energía era contraría, servía para acabar con su carrera hasta las mismas cenizas._

" _¡Sesshomaru-sama!" Energética como siempre, Rin llamó a su nombre con esa sonrisa brillante. Habían pasado dos años desde que la niña había pasado a formar parte de su manada._

 _Dos años desde la aparición de Naraku, y de la Shikon. Unos meses atrás, había escuchado la petición de cierta niña-miko. Habían unido los grupos en uno sólo._

 _Naraku_ _era una amenaza, con la joya en su poder. Fue, en ese momento, la mejor decisión con respecto a la guerra silenciosa que libraban con el hanyou araña._

" _Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama." La miko como siempre, lo saludó con una sonrisa suave y un extraño brillo en sus orbes azules._

Abrió los ojos con rapidez. No era común para él tener ese tipo de sueños, o mejor dicho: Recuerdos. Sin embargo, no le resultara raro que recordara esa mañana en particular.

Había sido cuando la pequeña miko le había explicado su forma de ver el mundo. Diciendo que desde la vista de su alma, podía notar los lazos pequeños e imperceptibles que unían a todos los seres, sin importar su tipo, afinidad o energía.

Le había contado de la creencia popular del hilo rojo que unía a las almas por la eternidad. Un pequeño hilo que conectaba a los destinados a permanecer juntos en todas sus vidas. En ese momento, se había burlado de ella, diciéndole burdamente que él no estaba conectado con nadie.

Ella sólo le había dicho que un día lo entendería.

Y habían sido años, cientos de años más tarde que había comprendido sus palabras. Porque ella podía verlo. Ella veía las conexiones entre las almas. Para ella no había sido un problema determinar el otro extremo del hilo rojo que estaba conectado a él.

Porque ella estaba del otro lado.

Porque ella lo había amado de una forma inaudita, aún cuando celebraba sentimientos por su medio hermano, ella lo amaba a _él_ por encima de todo. Porque ese era el brillo extraño que nunca había podido definir en su mirada al verlo.

Esa había sido la razón por la cual estaba siempre en su mente. Porque ella era la única, su todo. La parte faltante que había estado esperando durante décadas. Ese ser que siempre había anhelado.

 _Su compañera._

Se rió con amargura. Ella, que estaba destinada a él, estaba casada con otro. Otro que con el pasar de los meses, comenzó a ignorarla. Comenzó a buscar en brazos al azar durante la noche, el calor que su esposa debía darle. Ese maldito humano que no la respetaba.

Y esa había sido la razón por la cual había regresado a ella. Porque ella sin dudas, sabía de los engaños de su marido. Y él sabía que ella se acabaría por romper en miles de fragmentos, como en antaño lo había estado la Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Sonrió nuevamente ignorando la mirada de regocijo de la nueva amante de su marido. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de Yuki, Kanako Kuran.

No había estado de ánimos para presentarse, pero por amor a la mujer que la adoraba, había asistido. Y como normalmente pasaba desde hace meses, su marido la ignoraba totalmente. Estaba con dos colegas, rodeados de mujeres, riendo ante las insinuaciones sexuales que hacían entre ellos.

Se estremeció del asco.

Así que escapando de todos, se había deslizado silenciosamente hasta el balcón. Por alguna extraña razón, el brillo de la luna siempre había calmado su alma en pena.

Un suave toque en el hombro la trajo de regreso a la realidad en la cual vivía. "No es propio de una dama encontrarse sola, Kagome."

Dándose vuelta sorprendida, vio la mirada ambarina de su persona favorita. "¡Sei!" Le dio una sonrisa, una _verdadera_ sonrisa. "No creí que te vería aquí."

Seishirou soltó una risa pequeña, cargada de humor. "Que el niño minado no desee mi presencia, es algo sin importancia." Le ofreció una de las dos copas que sostenía. "Kanako conoce la verdad detrás de todo, Kagome."

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo le dio una sonrisa agridulce. "Supongo que era imposible no notarlo." Suspiró, saboreando silenciosamente la bebida dulce que le había ofrecido. "A sus ojos, por lo menos."

"¿Por qué sigues con esto?" Esa pregunta estaba rondando su mente hace varias semanas ya. Por qué seguía con ese matrimonio, si denotaba que no iba a tener un final deseable.

Kagome miró a Seishirou, antes de que una sonrisa lente abriera paso en sus labios. Pequeña y dolorosa. "Porque decidí aceptar este camino, y no dejaré hasta que termine."

Y mientras ella siguió tomando su bebida, él solo pudo perderse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sesshomaru sabía que esas palabras eran solo el presagio del dolor para ella. Porque era demasiado terca para retractarse en su decisión, sólo le gustaría que ella aceptara que debía terminar con eso **_ahora_** , antes de que fuere demasiado tarde.

Y aunque las ganas de decirle que lo hiciera, que terminara con todo y se fuera, eran abismales, sabía que llegarían a oídos sordos. Porque ella no lo haría.

A sus oídos llegaban todos los murmullos del salón. Incluso los del grupo de Yuki. Después de todo, su audición no había menguado un ápice en todos estos siglos. Seguía siendo _perfecta._

" _Entonces, ¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con ella, Yu?"_ La empalagosa voz de una de las mujeres hizo temblar sus oídos en repulsión.

" _Simple, Marie, simple."_ Se rió _. "Mis padres. En el momento que este matrimonio termine, la fortuna de mi familia irá a ella."_

" _Mou."_ Resopló otra de las mujeres. _"Eso no debería ser así, es tan divertido pasar tiempo contigo Yu~"_

Prefirió ignorar la conversación de ahí en adelante. No contendría sus ganas de matar al humano que se hacía llamar esposo de la miko. No lo haría si seguía escuchándolo.

No.

Una sonrisa sádica cruzó su rostro, y en un parpadeo había desaparecido, junto con el tono rojizo de su mirada ambarina.

 _Un día..._

Un día el maldito humano pagaría. Y él, oh, él estaría esperando su caída. Porque pagaría en sangre las lágrimas que hacía derramar a la sacerdotisa.

 _Promesa._

* * *

Kanako Kuran suspiró, había esperado que la fiesta que su marido había organizado por su cumpleaños, rindiera frutos para unir a su hijo con su linda y pequeña esposa. Pero no.

Sólo se habían distanciado más.

Él entre las mujeres que calentaban su cama en diferentes noches, y ella alejada del resto. Se preguntaba cada día qué era lo que había pasado para que su hijo comenzara a distanciarse de Kagome.

Ese pensamiento, esa pregunta, daba vueltas en su mente a todas horas. Y sin embargo, no podía encontrar respuesta. Habían formado una pareja prometedora, llena de romance y detalles, durante sus últimos años de bachiller.

Y sólo pudo seguir en aumento, para culminar el día de su boda. Oh, ese día ambos se habían visto radiantes. Era imposible dudar de los sentimientos entre ellos, y todos habían asumido que en los años siguientes, pequeñas pisadas los acompañarían en su camino.

Pero no.

Dos años después de su boda, el amor entre ellos se había vuelto discontinuo. _Frío_. Sí, era un amor congelado. Porque ella dudaba que los sentimientos entre ellos se desvanecieran. No, habían sido _demasiado_ fuertes para eso.

Algo había ocurrido con Yuki, para desencadenar toda esta marea de _hiel_.

Escuchó la risa de su nuera y estrechó la mirada en su compañero.

 _Seishirou._

Ella sabía de los sentimientos entre ellos. Oh, sí. Sabía del amor inocente que Kagome sostenía por él. Después de todo, había sido su _primer amor._ Y esos sentimientos, estaba completamente segura, se mantenían en lo profundo de su corazón.

También conocía del amor innato que Seishirou tenía por ella. Las miradas de anhelo, el deseo que se despertaba a su alrededor al verla. Como suavizaba sus agudas miradas cuando se enfocaba en ella. Sí, eso era un amor demasiado profundo para no notarlo.

Curiosamente, parecía que entre ellos eran ajenos de los sentimientos del otro.

Y Kagome _estaba_ casada.

Volteó su mirada hacia Yuki, y lo vio apretar sus puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos quedaran blancos. En sus ojos verdes, podía leer claramente los celos. Y siguiendo su mirada, no le extrañó que desembocara en el dúo sonriente en el balcón.

 _Quizás la pregunta que le robaba el sueño, tenía una respuesta muy simple después de todo._

* * *

Yuki vio a _su_ esposa, hablar y reír con _él._ Y sintió los celos recorrer su cuerpo. Maldiciendo mentalmente, se obligó a sonreír y aparentar que todo le daba igual.

Pero no.

Porque realmente estaba en el borde. A punto de ir y tomar a Kagome en sus brazos. Alejarla de él. De Seishirou.

 _¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar ahí?_

Podía aparentar que ella no era nada, que prefería pasar las noches con mujeres que nunca recordaría a estar con ella. Con su esposa. Pero estaba lejos de la verdad.

Porque ansiaba su toque más que nada. Sus besos, sus caricias, todo de ella. Lo quería absolutamente todo. Y por eso se alejaba de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, y admitió a sí mismo, que pese a que ella lo miraba con emociones indescriptibles, con sentimientos mutuos que nunca había pensado experimentar, la sombra del anhelo cubría su mirada tanzanita cuando se enfocaba en Seishirou.

Porque ella lo quería a él, _**más**_.

Porque el corazón de su esposa, pedía en gritos silenciosos por él. Admitir eso a sí mismo, había sido un martirio infinito. Porque su alma se desgarró en partes al aceptar que si bien Kagome lo _quería_ y se había convertido en su esposa, su corazón lloraba enceguecido por Seishirou. Porque ella a Seishirou lo _**amaba.**_

Pero no podía soltarla. Quería alejarse completamente de ella, o tenerla por completo. No a medias, no así. Porque así, así dolía.

Y sabía que ella no era consciente de sus sentimientos por su _mejor amigo_.

Por esa razón en lo más recóndito de su corazón y alma, mantenía una diminuta esperanza de que ella lo pudiera amar a él algún día, del mismo modo que amaba a Seishirou. De esa forma incondicional, sin otro pensamiento más que entregarlo todo.

Pero ahora, aún seguía dolido. Con miedos que nunca creyó tener. Y para escapar de esa marea confusa en su interior, se internaba noche tras noche en fugaces momentos de calor con mujeres al azar.

 _Pero incluso en esos momentos, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, Kagome. Porque marcaste en mi, con tus besos inocentes, un amor inolvidable. Y tengo miedo de soltarte, porque sé terminarás en sus brazos._

 _Y pensar eso duele, duele más que esta agonía diaria._

 _Porque lo único que quería, era que me amaras de la misma forma que te amo a ti._

* * *

 _Disculparme por la demora, estuve un poco mal y lejos del portátil, así que no podía escribir :c  
_

 _Me da pena Yuki, en el fondo hace todo porque está dolido al darse cuenta de la verdad. Verdad a la que tanto Kagome, como Sesshomaru, parecen ajenos. Por alguna razón, siento que no expresé bien los sentimientos de fondo en este capitulo, así que les pido disculpas si es algo confuso :c Tenía tres versiones diferentes, en la primera las cosas las escribí muy rápido y con pocas explicaciones, la descarté enseguida. La segunda tenía muchos saltos en el tiempo y era, a mi gusto, demasiado corto para relatar cinco años (Desde la boda, hasta el inicio de la historia, con Kagome con 25 años.) Y finalmente esta, en la cual quería detenerme un momento, aproximadamente dos años después de su casamiento, para que los personajes pudieran desarrollarse y no fuera todo tan a los apurones, por así decirlo.  
_

 _Espero, realmente, que este cap. sea de su agrado!_

 _En el próximo capitulo, las cosas harán otro salto. Y una sorpresa para ustedes vendrá en eso, más personajes juegan a escena y las cosas, se van a poner calientes c:_

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Michelle~_


	5. Chapter 5: Primer Arco - Ante la Ley

**Summary:** Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."

 **Pareja:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

 **Rated:** M. (18+)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 _ **Nota:**_ _Por si alguien no se da cuenta... ¡Fin del primer Acto! Al final de este capítulo, volvemos al comienzo de la historia. - ¡Divorcio a la orden!  
Muchas, muchas sorpresas vienen en este cap y el romance entre el peliplata y la ojiazul, recién está por romper el ánimo taciturno c: - Sin más, los dejo leer.:3  
 **Nota Dos:** Lean lo escrito al final: puede gustarles owó_

* * *

 **Last Chance**

 **Primer Arco: Ante la Ley**

* * *

Había estado mirando un punto fijo, perdido en sus recuerdos casi toda la noche. Recuerdos de su manada, _su familia._

Un hermano que nunca había deseado, pero en el cual se reflejaba el mismo. Porque siempre le había recordado a un pequeño cachorro perdido, y esa había sido la misma sensación que sintió cuando su padre lo dejó esa noche, después de la batalla contra el Dragón, para ir a la onna que _amaba._ Y finalmente morir. – _Inuyasha._

Una niña humana, que lo seguía con adoración. De alma suave e inocente, sin importar las veces que había estado de mano con la muerte, ella _siempre_ sonrió. – _Rin._

Una cría de kitsune, que había seguido a su miko totalmente encandilado por su corazón. Un bromista de firma innegable. – _Shippo._

Su manada era pequeña. _Muy_. Comparada con otras que las superaban uno a cinco en números. Sin embargo, era _su manada._ Y eso era lo único que importaba.

 **Suya.**

Siempre había esperado la muerte de su pupila, era después de todo: Humana. Lo que nunca había esperado era verla morir en el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Había tenido muchos veranos por ver aún, pero su frágil cuerpo no había resistido. Y la muerte nuevamente la había llamado. Sólo que esa vez, ya no había vuelto.

Rin había muerto antes de cumplir los veinte años. El kit, aún un niño en apariencia, había sufrido un golpe profundo nuevamente, y tanto él, como su hermano, sabían en ese momento que el zorro nunca se recuperaría.

Después de todo, Rin había sido la luz de la manada cuando la miko había desaparecido.

Su hermano, Inuyasha, murió al cumplir ciento cincuenta años desde la muerte de Naraku y la desaparición de la sacerdotisa. Perdió la vida defendiendo los descendientes de Rin, de una de las últimas tribus de panteras del Norte.

Tessaiga aún colgaba en una vitrina de la mansión, Tensaiga y Bakusaiga a su lado. Algún día las espadas despertarían nuevamente.

El kit había muerto hace trescientos años. No por heridas de guerra, no. Murió de pena. Nunca había logrado superar las pérdidas de su pequeña manada, con un ánimo taciturno día a día, había vivido como le prometió a Rin. Una mañana lo había saludado como cada día, pidiéndole disculpas por todo, diciéndole que había sido el único padre del cual mantenía recuerdos. Fueron horas más tarde que lo encontró bajo el árbol en el cual solía jugar de cachorro, parecía estar durmiendo. _Un sueño eterno._

Los golpes de perder a toda su manada, habían sido duros. Cualquier Youkai criado en una manada, habría perdido la cordura al poco tiempo por la soledad. Él se mantuvo firme, decidido a encontraros otra vez. A todos. – Su miko incluida.

Y así había sido. El alma de Rin y de Inuyasha, habían reencarnado una vez hace doscientos años. Al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar. Los había encontrado en un orfanato, casi al borde de la muerte por inanición. Había sido muy tarde para poder salvarlos, y con la magia del mundo desapareciendo, Tensaiga no respondió al llamado.

Habían muerto siendo nada más que cachorros.

Ese había sido un golpe muy duro.

Casi no se había recuperado, su mente se había fragmentado por muchos años antes de poder aceptarlo. Fue la vana esperanza de encontrar a su miko lo que había mantenido su cordura.

Y ahora, los había vuelto a encontrar. Su pequeña manada estaba formándose poco a poco de nuevo – su felicidad era incondicional.

Una niña de cuatro años, pequeña y brillante, bajo el nombre de _Rinni._ Era una versión exacta de la niña que lo había seguido por todo el suelo de sus tierras hace quinientos años, lo único que denotaba su ascendencia extranjera eran unos deslumbrantes ojos azules.

La había encontrado vagando por las calles, sola, descuidada. La luz de su mirada se opacaba por lo maltrecho de su pequeño cuerpo. Y sin embargo, cuando ella lo vio la sonrisa en su pequeño rostro fue _deslumbrante._

Curiosamente, y como en antaño, ella no hablaba.

Ante su falta de comunicación, lo único que podía hacer era reportar esto ante la ley _humana._ Y ante la ausencia de familia viva de la pequeña, su abogado gustosamente comenzó los papeles de adopción ante el juzgado.

 _Taisho Rinni._

En cuestión de días, sería legal. Y nadie podía volver a separarla de su cuidado. Esta vez, viviría la vida como debía. _Esta vez, nadie le impediría ser feliz._

 _Esta vez._

A su mente volvió su hermano y soltó un suspiro. Si Rin había vuelto a reencarnar, era muy posible que su hermano así igual. Sólo esperaba que en esta vida, su destino fuera diferente que en las anteriores y estuviera al cuidado de una familia.

Un lento y doloroso punzar resonó por su pecho.

 _El alma del Kit nunca había vuelto a este mundo._

* * *

"-Es positivo." El doctor le sonrió. "Usted está embarazada, Señora Kuran."

Esa frase le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Mil preguntas, miles y miles de situaciones corrían con ferocidad por su mente, pero al final condensó todo en una frase: _¿Por qué ahora?_

 _Embarazada._

Estaba esperando un niño, un niño que siempre había deseado. Desde que se había casado había deseado formar una familia. Pero la situación en la que vendría... _¿Acaso se merecía eso?_

 _¿Nacer en un matrimonio roto y sin amor?_

Pero quizás... Quizás era ese bebé lo que podría unificar su matrimonio nuevamente. Quizás ese niño había sido concebido para que tanto ella, como Yuki, dejaran de lado sus diferencias y fueran una familia.

Pero.

 _¿Y si no era así?_

¿Y si realmente su matrimonio ya había estado caminando por un sendero sin salidas y nada podría cambiar el resultado final? Quizás que naciera un niño en estos momentos, era algo doloroso. Y triste para la criatura.

 _Después de todo, ¿Qué niño quiere ver a sus padres separados?_

* * *

 _Noches más tarde..._

Miró el cuerpo apegado al suyo, desnudo. Cansados más allá de la satisfacción, una sonrisa lenta y suave en sus carnosos labios rosados. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila denotaban su sueño.

Soltando un suspiro, dejó vagar su mente a los últimos acontecimientos en su vida.

Nunca había esperado que una de sus amantes se volviera algo más que una rutina de una noche. Quizás había sido la necesidad de ver una cara conocida en sus encuentros lo que ocasionó que _ella_ se volviera recurrente.

No, no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos por la mujer que calentaba su cama.

Porque eso estaba remitido totalmente a su _esposa._

Aún así, seguía buscando los placeres carnales en esta mujer.

Y aunque él sabía que estaba siendo un completo idiota, no iba a dejarla. Después de todo si él no podía tener a Kagome, bien que podía tener a Mizuki. Aunque el mero pensamiento de que _su_ esposa estaba _sola_ en _sus_ recamaras le helaba el pecho, no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Porque por mucho ella dijera amarlo, sabía, sabía muy bien que ella no estaba destinada a él.

Porque aunque quizás ella nunca lo sepa, podía verlo en su mirada cada vez que sus ojos azules se enfocaban en Seishirou.

 _Porque algo así, no se remitía a una sola vida._

* * *

 _Meses después._

Sesshomaru miró a la mujer que rondaba sus pensamientos por los últimos cinco siglos y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Su cuerpo sudoroso, sus mejillas sonrojadas y labios secos. La tímida y suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, era acompañada por una mirada totalmente empañada en amor e innata adoración.

Un pequeño bulto envuelto en una delicada manta azul, descansaba cómodamente contra su pecho, ajeno al mundo y la mirada de total devoción de su madre.

 _Madre._

"Es tan pequeño..." Azul turbulento se enfrentó con oro líquido. "¿Y si no soy una buena madre?"

Ignorando el sordo punzar en su pecho le respondió en un murmullo bajo: "Serás." No tenía dudas de ello. "La mejor que él pudiera desear."

La felicidad ante sus palabras pareció explotar desde su interior con una fuerza devastadora. El dolor en su pecho sólo pareció incrementar.

Y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si ellos hubieran tenido un cachorro... _¿Sería igual?_

* * *

 _¿Por qué no le habían avisado?_

¿Acaso no se merecía presenciar el nacimiento de su propio hijo? Sí, había sido un total desconsiderado con su esposa y sus necesidades, a tal punto que _Seishirou_ había tomado su lugar a su lado. Acompañándola y cuidándola durante todo el embarazo.

 _Pero era su hijo._

Suyo.

No de Seishirou.

Y sin embargo... Seishirou estuvo ahí, cuando _**su**_ hijo nació. No él.

 _¿Por qué dolía tanto saber eso?_

* * *

"¿Has decidido el nombre, Kagome?" Sesshomaru miraba al niño en la cuna al lado de su madre.

La morena le sonrió suavemente. "Seito Kuran" Su sonrisa se volvió más grande antes de continuar. "Shippo Higurashi."

Adormilados ojos verdes chocaron contra oro líquido. Y por primera vez en años, una lenta sonrisa brotó desde su interior.

 _Shippo..._

* * *

Cuando Yuki entró en la habitación, esperaba ver a _su_ esposa con _su_ hijo, solos. Sin embargo encontró algo que le heló la sangre. Y nubló su mente con ira. Puesto que su esposa no estaba, y su hijo estaba en brazos de _**él**_.

"Seishirou." Saludó secamente, pero este no movió su mirada del pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Palabras mudas quedaron en los labios de Yuki, había tantas cosas que decirle... Sin embargo sus ojos verdes podían resumir todo en una mirada.

 _No es tu lugar._

Seishirou lo miró durante largos minutos en silencio antes de hablar. "Un poco tarde, diría." La mirada de suficiencia al sostener al niño, era igual que tirar leña al fuego. El mensaje era alto y claro.

 _Tú eres el extraño._

Mordiéndose la lengua, preguntó: "¿Cómo se llama?"

Una pequeña sonrisa acompañó las palabras del pelinegro. "Seito Shippo Kuran Higurashi." Con suavidad dejó el pequeño en su cuna antes de enfrentar completamente a Yuki. "Si ella no fuera tu esposa ante la ley, habría omitido tu apellido."

"Orgulloso le darías el tuyo, ¿No, Seishirou?" Siseó. "El nombre, ¿Fue su elección o tuya?" La ira era legible en su rostro, los celos parecían nadar en lo profundo de su mirada esmeralda.

"Suya." Comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta. "Dile que la vendré a buscar mañana." Y sin detenerse a esperar respuesta se fue.

Yuki quedó viendo como Seishirou marchaba, dejando dentro de él un sinfín de celos y dolor.

* * *

 _Dos meses después._

Kagome sonrió a su pequeño hijo. Había pasado todo el día re-decorando su habitación con ayuda de Seishirou y finalmente estaba terminada. Ahora el pequeño dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Escuchó una risa baja desde la puerta y su sonrisa se volvió más brillante. "Gracias por la ayuda, Sei."

Él sólo le dio una suave sonrisa, antes de hacerle señas para encontrarla en la sala. No sería bueno despertar a Seito, estaría molesto largo rato.

Mirando una vez más a su hijo antes de salir por la puerta, comenzó a pensar en los últimos dos meses. Yuki se había vuelto más distante desde el nacimiento de Seito, aún más que los meses anteriores.

Y eso la estaba matando poco a poco.

Conocía de sus amantes, desde la primera vez. Sabía de su continua compañera durante el último año. _Mizuki_. Su _secretaria_. A veces se preguntaba por qué seguían casados si él deseaba estar con _ella_. Un doloroso punzar atravesó su pecho y forzó una sonrisa al ver a Seishirou esperando por ella.

"¿Por qué sigues con esto, Kagome?" Preguntó tocando suavemente su mejilla. "¿Por qué?"

 _Por qué._

Incluso ella misma se cuestionaba _por qué._

Él la abrazó mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas. "No lo sé." Murmuro. "Ya no lo sé."

 _Por qué seguía así, si el amor ya no existía y el dolor sólo seguía creciendo en las noches..._

 _¿Por qué?_

* * *

"Por favor." Susurró. "Por favor Sei..." Su voz fue tomando fuerza, las lágrimas ardientes seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. "¡Por favor, termina con todo!" En un sollozo roto lo miró a los ojos y él temió por primera vez, que el daño dentro de ella no pudiera curarse.

Soltando un suspiro bajo, y apretándola más contra su cuerpo respondió. "De ti depende."

Y esa era la verdad. Dependía de ella cambiar las cosas, los hechos. El futuro. Dependía únicamente de ella. Y Aunque él quería susurrarle palabras de consuelo, tomar la decisión por ella, sabía que no debía.

Sin embargo él nunca olvidaría el susurro dolido que abandonó sus labios. Tan bajo, tan insignificante a los oídos de muchos, más no a los suyos. Porque a él parecían gritos. Gritos de auxilio.

 _Por favor, has que deje de doler._

* * *

Sesshomaru miró a su abogado principal e internamente se preguntó cómo era que lograba encontrarse con las reencarnaciones de los amigos de la miko, _cada vez_.

En una vida anterior conocido como uno de los siervos de buda, el monje _Miroku_. Actualmente Abogado principal de Taisho Corp. _Minamino Masato._

"Todo está listo, Señor Taisho." Afirmó Masato con una sonrisa suave. "Sólo falta la firma de la Señora Kuran para comenzar los tramites y finalizar el divorcio."

Sin decir palabras asintió levemente. Este fue el primer paso, de muchos que tendría que dar Kagome... y él.

* * *

 _Ante la ley: Casados.  
_

La noche anterior se habían cumplido cinco años desde que habían dicho el _Acepto_ ante esa iglesia llena de gente. Jurando permanecer en los buenos y malos momentos, siempre fieles. Donde él había aceptado ser su marido, y ella... Su esposa.

 _Ante la ley: Esposa._

Esposa. Esa palabra dejaba un mal sabor en los labios, una profunda herida en el pecho que dudosamente podía reparar. Había creído en un principio que el hielo entre ellos podía derretirse, que todo volvería a ser como en antaño, pero no.

Había sido estúpida e infantil al creer en un cuento de hadas. Había sido egoísta por necesitar de otra persona para mantenerse fuerte en un matrimonio roto. Para un hijo que pagaría los pecados de sus padres.

 _Ante la ley: Hijo._

Porque el niño que dormía en las habitaciones de arriba era su hijo. Un niño inocente que no pidió venir al mundo, pero vino y afrontaría la desgracia de crecer en un matrimonio roto, con un padre ausente.

Porque ante la ley, ante ella ellos eran la familia perfecta. Ante la ley y los ojos del mundo. Puertas adentro ni la ley fue suficiente para mantenerlos unidos. Ni el amor que una vez existió.

Kagome sabía eso muy bien.

Y quizás era momento de afrontar los hechos, y dejar el circo ridículo que se había formado en este intento de _vida_.

Quizás era momento de tomar las pequeñas manos de su hijo, y mirar hacia el futuro. Un futuro incierto, dudoso.

Un suave apretón en su mano le recordó que no estarían solos. Porque él siempre había estado con ella, y seguramente siempre lo estaría.

 _Sí... Quizás era momento de dejar el presente partir hacia el pasado, y ellos a un nuevo destino._

Sonrió suavemente, por primera vez en años el brillo de su mirada había vuelto.

 _Aunque ella no se diera cuenta._

Y enigmático azul se reunió con oro líquido.

 _El futuro ya había comenzado a cambiar._

* * *

Sesshomaru miró a la mujer sujeta a una de sus manos, la luz de su interior no había muerto. Ella no se había rendido.

 _Ella seguiría luchando._

Ella sería libre, de sus cadenas, de su vida – _Ante la ley_ ella no sería su esposa, y sus alas dormidas volverían a tomar vuelo.

 _La luz de la Miko del Tama, seguía ardiendo en su interior._

* * *

 _Tan! Dios, lo que sufrí para decidirme en las escenas y cómo colocarlas... Sé que puede parecer demasiado rápido, pero si llegaba a introducir los meses de embarazo y demás días entre medio de las escenas de este capítulo, se habría extendido a tres más por lo menos y... Realmente quería terminar ya el primer arco xD_

Espero que no sea mucho lio y logren pasar una buena lectura, también quiero disculparme por el tiempo que me tomó actualizar :c

El siguiente capítulo, ya entra en el segundo acto. El primer capítulo se titula: La Magia se Libera.

 **Os dejo un pequeño adelanto del Segundo Acto.** (No del siguiente capítulo.)

 _"_ No quería creer lo que veía. No. No era posible. Ella no se había ido, ella no estaba con él. Ella no estaba compartiendo su cama, su calor.

No.

Cerró fuerte los ojos, tratando de borrar las imágenes que se repetían continuamente en su mente. Tratando de borrar los sonidos que había escuchado.

No.

Pero la escena era recordada con fervor. Claramente podía escuchar los gemidos y suspiros en un mar desordenado de sabanas.

Él entrando en su cuerpo sin cansancio, y ella, ella dejando que tome todo de sí. Gimiendo, rogando por más.

¿Cómo podía olvidar?

¿Cómo podía hacer para borrar, de su mente, esos sonidos? Esos cuales afirmaban que ella había pasado, que ella lo había superado. Y que ahora él compartía su cama.

Siempre él...

Seishirou. _"_

Y el Summary de una próxima historia: **Labios gastados.**

Recordaba su aroma, nunca lo olvidaría. Tampoco la dulzura de su ser. Sus labios... Esos labios gastados por besos que el mismo había dado en el pasado, besos que para ella aún debían de ocurrir. Porque ella aún debía de cruzar las barreras del tiempo y cambiar su pasado, su presente y formar un futuro. No pudo contener el impulso y sin dudarlo: la beso. Habían pasado siglos desde que tomó esos labios que siempre anheló. – _"Cuando vuelvas a verme, no seré yo. Quien soy en este momento, seré mucho más tarde. Cuando la luna no brille en el cielo, después de años de verme: Suéltame. Y quien vuelva seré yo."_

 _Esta historia sería el primer intento de un 'fic Lime/Lemon... Tengo muchas expectativas en ella. (?)_

 _Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado, sin más me despido._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima!_

 _Michelle_


	6. Chapter 6: Segundo Arco - La Magia

**Summary:** Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."

 **Pareja:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

 **Rated:** M. (18+)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 ** _Nota:_** _P_ _ara los que mandaron mp's, criticando mi falta de **consideración** por tardar tanto en publicar, quiero decirles que esto, más allá del esfuerzo/ganas/entusiasmo sólo es un pasatiempo, el cual se logra en el **tiempo libre.** El cual, déjenme decirles: es muy escaso muchas veces._

 _Pero volvamos a lo bueno... Tan tan ~ El tan esperado (y difícil de lograr) primer capitulo del segundo arco! Desde acá todo cambiará, y antes de que comiencen las quejas de que es confuso, pasa todo muy rápido y Sessh es muy OCC, permitirme aclarar que: El mismo personaje EN la historia, admite haber cambiado en el transcurso de los siglos. No es una transición que se hace de un día para otro, no sería sano. También admite que caminó entre la realidad y la locura durante años. Esto lo admite luego de decir que el perder su manada, genera gran dolor. Al punto de la locura. Y CUALQUIER persona, repitan después de mi:_ **Cualquier persona,** _expuesta a largos periodos de separación_ _forzosa, comienza con signos de locura, generados por el dolor, el estrés o el sentimiento de pérdida total. Nuestro querido personaje -_ En esta historia _\- no es diferente._

 _El amor y las relaciones no es algo que nace de la nada misma. Ni se mantiene por si solo. Tengan en cuenta, que pese a no estar juntos - todavía - de forma romántica, ambos tienen una amistad generada por el transcurso de Diez años, bastante fuerte y profunda, sin querer dar detalles de cualquier evento futuro (Para no arruinar sorpresas) Salir de una relación y entrar en otra, no es algo que se hace de un día hacia otro. Puesto que la segunda relación sería un rebote, un intento desesperado por evitar la soledad y el dolor. Kagome aún tiene un largo proceso que recorrer, cosas por asimilar y heridas que sanar antes de estar completamente con Sesshomaru. Obviamente él será, como viene siendo hasta ahora, un pilar fundamental en su desarrollo. La persona que ayudará a cerrar heridas: antiguas y recientes. Tengan en cuenta que ella tiene un matrimonio por cinco años, un hijo nacido de él y muchas cicatrices generadas por años de abandono de su esposo. Ese tipo de cosas, tiende a generar cambios importantes en las personas. Kagome no es diferente, y Sesshomaru lo sabe. Vivió con ella todas esas dolencias, desde las sombras. Porque él también sufrió. Esperó siglos por ella, solo para verla sufrir a manos de otra persona. Y lo vimos a lo largo de los capítulos ya publicados. Antes de poder afirmar una relación romántica, medianamente estable, les queda un largo camino por recorrer, y muchas cuestiones por resolver.  
_

 _Pero con el tiempo: Llegará. Así que no se desesperen. Algunas cosas tardan, aunque parezcan ir muy deprisa._

* * *

 **Last Chance**

 **Segundo Arco: La Magia se Libera.**

* * *

 _Los árboles proporcionaban las sombras perfectas para esconderse, su piel blanca se veía cubierta por un traje negro y ceñido al cuerpo. Ojos tanzanita centelleantes miraban con desconfianza el entorno._

 _Sabía que era peligroso alejarse del grupo. Sabía que siempre ocurría algo que pondría su vida en peligro. Sin embargo no perdería la oportunidad de su encuentro. Había esperado varias noches la ocasión perfecta._

 _Y bajo un cielo sin luna, se dio la oportunidad._

 _Siguió avanzando con cautela y en silencio. No quería llamar la atención. Aunque sabiendo quién estaba en el claro más adelante, dudaba seriamente que algún youkai se atreviera a molestar. Una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro al desviar sus pensamientos hacia_ _ **él**_ _. Con cariño miró algo invisible a todos, antes de alcanzar el claro._

 _Una mirada dorada atrapó la suya, y se paralizó ante el fuego dentro de ellos. Su voz, un tenor suave y firme._

" _Llegas tarde, Miko."_

De un sobresalto despertó, el sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo y la respiración jadeante formaba un sonido rítmico con el palpitar de su corazón. Un angustioso y amargo vacío se extendió en su interior. Esa mirada... Los sentimientos escondidos en ella. _¿Quién era?_

Y pregunta tras pregunta, fueron agolpándose en su mente.

Sin embargo el vacío en el pecho no se desvaneció. El ardor, la ausencia, siguió creciendo. Faltaba algo importante, algo que nunca debió faltar. _¿Qué, qué era?_

Y sin que ella se diera cuenta, un suave resplandor rosado era visible en la punta de sus dedos.

 _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

* * *

Había pasado toda la noche encerrado en su estudio, mirando cuidadosamente los papeles en su posesión. Nada saldría mal para la mujer que dormía cómodamente arriba. _Nada._

Soltando un suspiro tenso, disipó el hechizo que cubría sus rasgos distintivos.

Inmediatamente el negro se tornó blanco plateado, garras crecieron en sus dedos. La tonalidad dorada en su mirada, se incrementó. Tomando un brillo mítico. Franjas moradas adornaban sus mejillas, brazos y demás partes de su cuerpo. Una media luna orgullosa se presentó en el centro de su frente, marcas que dictaban su estatus como señor.

Recostándose levemente sobre la silla de cuero, se permitió cerrar los ojos. Dejando que su mente vague lentamente hacia la mujer que la rondó, los últimos siglos.

Un escalofrío, lo hizo estremecer y abrir los ojos de golpe, antes de partir por las escaleras.

 _Ese poder..._

* * *

Una voz resonaba en su cabeza, palabras de consuelo eran susurradas de forma aleatoria. No les encontraba sentido... _No lo tenían_ _._

' _Quiero escuchar tus palabras, ver como ríes y duermes...'_

¿Quién las susurraba, y por qué? El sentimiento de tristeza en su interior comenzaba a tomar fuerza a pasos agigantados. Dolía, oh, dolía tanto.

' _Tu corazón, latir conmigo al despertar...'_

Tanta emoción, tanto calor. Cariño. **Amor.** _¿Por qué esa tortura? ¿¡Por qué!?_ Imágenes se iban agolpando en su mente, una tras otra. Secuencia tras secuencia. El mismo hombre que había plagado sus sueños durante una década, niños y personas que jamás había visto. Casi podía saborear la nostalgia. _Pero... ¿Por qué?_

' _Te quiero y no te has ido...'_

Recuerdos de algo que jamás pasó, sentimientos y emociones que nunca sintió agrupadas en su mente y corazón, como una vieja canción que nunca podrás olvidar.

 _Ojos dorados, fríos. Una dimensión totalmente diferente atrapada en una mirada de fuego helado. Tantos sentimientos atrapados en las profundidades que con solo verlos, causaba estremecer. Pero aun así, nunca apartaba la mirada propia. Una conexión tan antigua y profunda, tan lejana y eterna. Irrompible._

' _Miko...'_

 _Una mirada dulce e inocente, cargada tierno amor infantil. Ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con picardía y diversión. Broma tras broma. Risas, juegos. Alegría, pasión. Libertad. Cabello rojo, suave. Pequeñas manos abrazándola con miedo, pánico, temor._

' _Mamá...'_

 _Ojos chocolate, puros, libres e inocentes, mostraban adoración infinita. Cariño, amor. Emociones agrupadas por montón, la mirada únicamente podía pertenecer al niño más dulce del planeta, y debía serlo, para poder estar a su lado. Porque él aceptaría nada menos que la perfección, y esa pequeña niña era, simplemente, perfecta._

' _Nee-sama...'_

Su respiración entrecortada, se aceleraba más y más, tras cada fragmento. El vacío en su alma comenzaba a llenarse, calmarse. Pero su mente arremetía con fuerza, tratando de impedir más. _No quería más._

* * *

' _Perdónanos, oh guardián.'_

Cuando Sesshomaru alcanzó su habitación y entró, la encontró desmayada sobre el suelo de la habitación. La luz de la Shikon, cubriéndola suavemente. Y un susurro casi incesante comenzó a tomar forma.

' _Causamos tanto dolor... oh, tanto.'_

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Dudaba que alguna vez olvidaría esas voces. Esas malditas voces del interior de la perla.

' _Acabará, pronto, pronto… Promesa…'_

Séase lo que sea, la Shikon estaba detrás de ello. Y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Después de todo, siempre que la joya estaba incluida... Alguien siempre sufría. _Siempre._

El suave pisar de alguien hizo voltear la mirada del aún persistente brillo, que rodeaba a la miko inconsciente. Grandes ojos azules temerosos lo miraron, antes de que un pequeño cuerpo se estrellara contra sus piernas, abrazándolo fuertemente. Casi con pánico, diría. Y dudaba que no sea así, después de todo _Rinni_ solía despertarse en medio de la noche y buscarlo.

Aún pensaba que todo era _un simple sueño_. Y hasta no verlo, no podía calmar su angustiado y joven corazón.

Dando suaves palmaditas en su cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia la miko. Levantándola suavemente, suspiró. Algo, en su interior, afirmaba que todo cambiaría desde mañana.

Podía llegar a admitir que un cierto temor acosaba su mente. Detenía suavemente su corazón, y agitaba sus pensamientos de forma continua.

Temía perderla. No iba a negarlo. No soportaría perderla. Había sido el deseo constante de volver a verla, lo que lo había mantenido con vida. Vagando constantemente entre dos mundos. Ficción y Realidad.

Un suave susurro rompió sus pensamientos. Y un suave calor llenó su interior. " _Sei..."_

Estaba condenado.

 _Y lo sabía._

* * *

 _Fuertes y enormes árboles cubrían los alrededores, el claro en donde se encontraba era perfecto. Oculto de todos lados, justo en el centro del bosque. Nadie conocía su ubicación. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho recostándose entre las flores y la hierba espesa._

 _La mirada brillante enfocada en el cielo oscurecido por la noche. Una suave sonrisa en sus labios rosados, eran la afirmación de la calma que sentía todo su ser._

 _Mentalmente, repasaba las enseñanzas de Kaede y las ocurrencias de Miroku._

' _Una miko o un houshi, no es capaz de alcanzar su máximo potencial si oculta y esconde una parte de su ser. Aceptar la luz_ _ **y**_ _la oscuridad dentro de uno, es alcanzar un equilibrio perfecto.' Jamás olvidaría las palabras de su amigo. Aunque joven, la mirada que reflejaba su alma mostraba siglos de conocimiento. Algo que solo podía confirmar que era un alma tan vieja como el tiempo._

' _Muchas personas santas, ignoran este hecho. Negando así, una parte de ellos. Porque_ _ **nadie**_ _es totalmente puro.'_

 _Tenía razón al decirlo, ningún ser en existencia era totalmente puro. O completamente manchado con oscuridad. Ni puro, ni oscuro. Ni blanco, ni negro._

 _La creencia de Kikyo, en donde afirmaba que lo bueno se vuelve malo y lo malo se vuelve bueno, era lo más cercano que había estado de afirmar lo cierto. Pero aun así, estaba en un error. Lo bueno y lo malo, no cambiaban entre sí, ni se convertían en lo opuesto. Seguían siendo lo que eran. Sólo variaban entre sí, por la forma en la que se efectuaban._

 _Con buenas y malas intenciones. Con buenas y malas razones. Era un poco de ambas. Y a la vez de ninguna. Era una ambigüedad. Y era perfecto en eso. Por y para eso._

' _Todos nacemos manchados, y limpios. Absolutamente todos.'_

 _Nunca lo olvidaría. Jamás negaría una parte de sí misma. Soltó una carcajada llena de alegría innata. Antes de enfocar sus ojos azules en la mirada dorada que impacientemente, llevaba rato observando._

 _Un susurro cálido rompió el silencio._

"Sei…"

* * *

" _En este mundo, nada es eterno, Miko."_ _Sus frías palabras podían desmoronar a cualquiera. Pero ella no era cualquier persona. Ella era Kagome. Y por ese solo hecho, era diferente del resto. "Tarde o temprano todo deberá desaparecer."_

 _La sonrisa en su rostro, o el brillo de sus ojos azules, jamás se atenuó. Incluso cuando esas palabras ardientes en furia, arremetían contra su suave corazón. "La tristeza, el odio... Incluso tu llamada felicidad, se desvanecen en el tiempo."_

 _Comprendía las palabras tácitas. Incluso ella caería al tiempo. Pero había algo que no. Si tan solo él despejara sus ojos. Abriera su alma, lo vería. Y tenía que decirlo, aunque no le creyera. Porque sabía que no lo haría._

 _La venda en sus ojos estaba tan firmemente atada, que dolía. Dolía porque sabía que su tiempo se estaba terminando. Sabía que las cosas nunca serían lo mismo después... Después del deseo a la joya._

" _Algo es eterno, y breve. Efímero y perpetuo. Ante el tiempo y los cambios. Sin importar nada, una vez que lo encuentras, siempre existe en lo más profundo de tu alma." La sonrisa que ella le dio con esas palabras, fue tan brillante que lo desconcertó por unos instantes, antes de arquear una ceja de manera cínica._

 _Él, no le creía. Y eso, golpeó algo profundo. Porque se dio cuenta que pasarían años, siglos incluso, antes de que se diera cuenta del significado detrás de sus palabras._

" _El_ _ **Amor."**_ _Su sonrisa se atenuó, ya no era tan brillante como en el inicio. Estaba eclipsada con un deje de tristeza y dolor. Algo que sólo acentuaba la tierna imagen que le daba. "El amor es algo que dura para toda la vida. Incluso... Incluso más allá." Sintió el olor salado, característico de las lágrimas, antes de verlas. Pero la razón de ellas no halló lugar en sus pensamientos._

 _Esos brillantes ojos azules, estaban manchados con los inicios de sus lágrimas. "El amor es lo que dura vidas, vidas efímeras. El amor es lo que mueve nuestras almas, buscando por la perpetuidad del tiempo ese sentimiento. Buscando a quién lo despertó en nosotros la primera vez que tocamos el mundo."_

 _Sin decir una sola palabra más, ni dejar que replicara de alguna forma. Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse. Dejando que las lágrimas cayeran lentamente, en silencio. Era un adiós. Y él aún no se daba cuenta, tan perceptivo como era, ignoraba muchas cosas. **Ésta,** era una de las tantas._

* * *

La depositó con cuidado en su cama. Suavemente acarició su mejilla, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando a Rinni en sus brazos. La curiosidad en su mirada, llena de preguntas por la joven que descansaba frente a ellos. Pero ni una palabra dejaba sus labios.

Saliendo en silencio, dejó que su mente vagara. Deseando cosas, ahora, imposibles de cambiar. Deseaba no haber sido cínico.

No haber sido tan iluso. Tan confiado.

No haber ignorado tantas señales. Tantas palabras tácitas. Haberla detenido en ese momento. No dejar que se vaya. Todo podría haber sido diferente. Quizás: _Mejor._

 _Tan ciego._

* * *

 _Ella sabía y conocía, que él no pensaría en sus palabras durante mucho tiempo. Y la tristeza la inundaba, al darse cuenta que podrían pasar siglos antes de que se volvieran a encontrar. Y dolía saber que él sufriría. Porque sabía que entendería sus palabras con el pasar de los años. Solo deseaba que pudiera hacerlo ahora... Cambiaría tantas cosas. Le evitaría tanto dolor. Tanto sufrimiento. Soledad._

 _Pero ella tenía algo que hacer. Algo que no iba a evitar por más tiempo. Porque era su deber. Y aunque habían pasado meses desde que se logró el objetivo de su búsqueda, había pospuesto el deseo con la intención de que él, viera lo que ella conocía desde hace años. La razón por la cual lo buscaba tan firmemente. La razón por la cual sus palabras frías e hirientes no la desanimaban._

 _La razón por la cual sus últimas palabras dichas, estaban tan cargadas de sentimientos ocultos. De deseos inconclusos e ilusiones rotas._

 _Ese bendito y maldito hilo rojo, que ataba sus almas de una manera única, y tan profundamente que era totalmente irrompible. El lazo que sólo unía a los destinados a estar juntos por la eternidad._

 _Destellos de vidas anteriores siempre habían plagado sus sueños, siempre los mismos ojos dorados. La misma mirada ardiente, que ahora se negaba a aceptar lo que ella veía tan firmemente. A veces cálidos, a veces fríos. Con amor y dolor. El vago murmullo de antiguos nombres, que dejaban un rastro de vacío detrás._

 _Ahora otra oportunidad de estar juntos se estaba extinguiendo. Y dolía saber que posiblemente, fuera la última. Sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que ya no iba a volver a este mundo que adoraba. Porque todo tenía un final..._

 _Y ya estaba en el límite._

 _Tristemente, sabía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de encontrarse con él. Sabía que no habría otro intento para robar la venda que ataba su mirar. No habría otra oportunidad de susurrar sus sentimientos. De crear nueva vida juntos. De partir de este mundo habiendo compartido todo con él._

 _No... Ya no la habría._

 _Las lágrimas jamás se detuvieron, las palabras salieron con firmeza de sus labios. Ni un ápice de duda se encontraba en ellas._

 _Mientas el mundo se desvanecía ante sus ojos, comenzando a perder todo pensamiento y sentimiento dentro de ella, la mirada ambarina que tanto amaba, jamás se desvaneció._

 _Y en lo profundo de su ser, deseó poder volver a reunirse con él. Una última vez._

 _ **Una última oportunidad.**_

* * *

 _Tan ~ Aparezco después de algunos siglos... La espera fue muy larga, lo sé. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima publicación. Los bloqueos para escribir, son una perra :c Llegan cuando menos los quieres, y tardan siglos en irse a veces._

 _En este capitulo j_ _uego mucho con el tema de almas destinadas, el hilo del destino y las vidas pasadas. Es una temática que me encanta, realmente. Y espero que sea de su agrado la forma en que trato de hacerlo presente en el desarrollo de la historia._

 _Nos vemos la próxima!_

 _Michelle ~_


	7. Chapter 7: Segundo Arco - Immortals

**Summary:** Él era su guardián, quien la protegía de todo. Cuando su dolor dejó de ser físico, comenzó a replantearse qué clase de protector era, si ella estaba sufriendo de todas formas. – "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, termina con todo! Por favor... Has que deje de doler."

 **Pareja:** Kagome/Sesshomaru

 **Rated:** M. (18+)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** _Uff, que capitulo más difícil de lograr. tres versiones diferentes, ninguna parecía gustarme y al final, termine por escribir una totalmente nueva. Una de las tres primeras, contenía una confrontación, lo sentí muy pronto. Aún no es el momento, pensé y volví a escribir. La segunda versión, contenía un lemmon, me gustaba pero... ¡También era muy pronto! La tercera versión, era muy sosa... Le faltaban escenas, era demasiado corto. Y al final, terminé con esta, siento que le falta un "no se qué" - pero me convenció mejor que las tres versiones anteriores._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado :3 ~_

* * *

 **Last Chance**

 **Segundo Arco: Immortals.**

* * *

 _Presente._

Su mente daba vueltas entre dos realidades. Sus recuerdos, y recuerdos que cree, nunca vivió. Sin embargo mientras más recuerda, más similitudes encuentra. _Acaso... ¿Acaso era algo que olvidó?_

 _¿Algo que su subconsciente trató de mantener vivo en su interior?_

* * *

 _Años atrás._

 _Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar. Cubriendo el cielo, nubes opacas y grises. Parecía que siempre llovía en esa ocasión. Ni aun cuando venía sola, era diferente. Siempre, siempre, el cielo acompañaba sus lágrimas._

 _Y Como en cada ocasión, él estaba presente. Siempre acompañándola en todos los momentos difíciles que había atravesado. Como la lluvia. Con el pasar de los años se volvió algo completamente normal, que él viniera con ella en esos momentos tan íntimos. Tan profundos y únicamente de ella._

 _Aquella rosa roja..._

 _Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios al verlo ya esperando._

 _Compasivos ojos dorados voltearon a verla. Estaba completamente empapado, su cabello negro se aferraba con fuerza contra su rostro, cubriendo sus hombros desordenadamente. Le tendió la mano y sin dudar ni un instante la apretó contra su pecho._

 _Un cálido aliento rosó su oído, y el tenor suave de su voz la alcanzó._

" _Llegas tarde, Kagome."_

* * *

 _500 años en el Pasado._

 _Luces en diferentes tonalidades azules, envolviéndola suavemente. Su mente siempre evocó el pensamiento de los brazos de un dulce y antiguo amante. Calidez, seguridad. Era irónico que, generalmente, era su transporte a una muerte casi certera._

 _Después de todo, cada batalla, era tan solo un punto más en la guerra que vivían. La guerra que consumía sus almas poco a poco. Paso a paso._

 _Muerte a muerte._

 _Y aun tan lejos del final... Tan lejos de completar el Tama._

 _Tan rápido como inició, terminó. Cielo azul podía verse en lo alto. Claro y suave, el día recién iniciaba. El olor inconfundible del humo alcanzó sus sentidos y rápidamente, temiendo lo peor, comenzó la subida por el pozo._

 _Una pálida mano con garras, la ayudó a salir. La diversión era fácil de leer en su mirada dorada. Y la confusión la inundó. La risa de una niña hizo eco a su alrededor, acompañada de murmullos incesantes y difíciles de comprender._

 _Un tenor suave y bajo, la alcanzó. Y su corazón se derritió._

" _Llegas tarde, Miko."_

* * *

 _Presente._

Nunca había dado importancia real, a los sueños que tenía. En los cuales una mirada dorada, y un vacío incomprensible en su interior, era lo único que recordaba al despertar la mañana siguiente.

Sentimientos que había escondido dentro de su corazón, tan fuerte que creyó olvidar, intentaban escapar de su interior. Era la misma sensación cálida que dejaban los recuerdos extraños.

Era el mismo _sentimiento_ , la misma clase de _amor_. Esa que te seguía incluso más allá de la vida.

' _Incluso... Incluso más allá.'_

Había sido **Su** voz, la que había dicho eso. Fue ella, la que habló de sentimientos que van más allá del tiempo, más allá del recuerdo.

Habían sido sus palabras, las que trataban de dejar un mensaje a esa persona. Ese misterioso y enigmático ser de cabellos plateados. Incluso ahora, sentía el calor de las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas cuando se alejó de **él**.

Y ahora... Comenzaba a notar similitudes que jamás había visto.

Porque _Ellos_ tenían el mismo tono de voz.

El mismo, e inconfundible, color de ojos. El tono exacto de oro líquido.

 _Ellos_ desprendían la misma sensación de seguridad. Esa que con nadie más pudo encontrar. Esa que, uno podía interpretar como: _Hogar._ Esa sensación de paz, cuidado... Algo que de niño sólo sientes en los brazos de una madre, pero mucho, _mucho_ más profundo.

 _Ellos_ , despertaban en _ella_ , el mismo sentimiento. _La misma clase de amor._

Y dolía, dolía darse cuenta, comenzar a entender con recuerdos borrosos y partes faltantes. Lo que su alma había gritado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Lo que su corazón había aceptado desde el primer instante. Lo que su mirada dorada había desencadenado cuando chocó con la propia, aquella tarde fría en la capilla.

Con la mirada perdida en el pasado, sensaciones, palabras, sentimientos, razones, preguntas, fueron llegando una tras otra, sin descanso. Y con cada una, el dolor en su alma iba menguando.

El vacío en su corazón, iba desapareciendo.

Un profundo y distante susurro, salió de sus labios. Quizás sin que se diera cuenta, quizás era lo que su alma había gritado incontables veces. O quizás, sólo quizás, era lo que siempre había querido tener.

" _Sesshomaru..._ "

Un antiguo recuerdo que _jamás_ debió olvidar.

Y lágrima, tras lágrima, sus mejillas se mancharon con años de pena. Con una década de dolor. _Con siglos de separación_.

* * *

Se quedó totalmente paralizado, con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta. Con el corazón discordante del resto, y sentimientos a flor de piel. El frío que lo había envuelto durante los siglos que pasó sin ella, comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

Su nombre había salido como un susurro lejano, lleno de dolor y pérdida. Era impensable lo que podía lograrse, en él, con tan solo _una_ palabra de sus labios.

Cuando los sollozos en el interior de la habitación se volvieron erráticos y cargados de confusión, abrió la puerta y entró con el paso firme. Sin atreverse a dudar una segunda vez.

 _Ella lo necesitaba_.

La tomó en sus brazos, y la dejó llorar. Segundos se volvían minutos, para convertirse en horas, más las lágrimas parecían no parar. Sus delicadas manos, estaban fuertemente agarradas de su camisa, ahora totalmente húmeda.

Y nuevamente un susurro pareció romper la poca cordura que quedaba en él. Porque de todas las posibles variantes que su mente había predestinado para esta ocasión, ni siquiera una vez la había pensado. Lo sacudió hasta lo más profundo. Tanto que una solitaria lágrima cayó por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en sus cabellos negros.

" _Lo siento... Lo siento, Sesshomaru."_

* * *

Cuando se había levantado, había ido corriendo a la habitación de Seishirou. Y fue una sorpresa total no encontrarlo. La fue aún más grande encontrar un _bebé_ _risueño_ , rodeado de almohadas en el centro de la cama.

Había salido disparada a buscar a Aimi, pensando que Seishirou la cambiaría por un bebé, más pequeño que ella. Con lágrimas cayendo de forma silenciosa, por su pequeña cara, fue con Aimi hacia la habitación de Seishirou.

Pasando por una de las habitaciones cercanas, la mujer notó la puerta entreabierta y el inconfundible sonido de los sollozos. Comprendió rápidamente, el porqué de las lágrimas de Rinni. Y buscando calmar a la niña a su cargo, habló. "El niño en la habitación del Señor Seishirou, es hijo de la amiga de infancia del Señor."

Rinni la miró sin entender totalmente lo dicho, su mente aun creyendo que sería dejada de lado por el niño más pequeño. Frotándose los ojos, para evitar llorar más, esperó una explicación.

"El pequeño Shippo, es hijo de la joven que está con el señor en estos momentos." Dándole una sonrisa suave, agregó. "El señor no va a cambiarte, Rinni. Ni ahora, ni nunca."

Sin más palabras, entraron en la habitación de Seishirou. Donde Shippo, comenzaba a quejarse. Era un glotón de atención, y parecía que le disgustaba totalmente estar solo por largo tiempo. Aimi lo conocía bien. Era totalmente adorable con las mejillas regordetas, los ojos grandes y risueños de color verde, y unos pulmones de acero.

El niño sabía hacerse notar cuando quería algo.

Tomándolo en brazos, regresó a la cocina. Colocando el niño de cinco meses en la mecedora portátil, comenzó a hacer el desayuno.

Rinni no podía apartar la mirada de Shippo. Azul se Reunió con Verde. Y el bebé comenzó a balbucear feliz, estirando sus brazos pequeños hacia Rinni, la cual respondió con una risa propia, cargada de inocencia y amor innato.

Aimi quedó totalmente paralizada. En la totalidad del tiempo que Rinni llevaba en la mansión, _jamás_ había emitido ni un solo sonido. Un sentimiento de felicidad la inundó lentamente.

 _Quizás, todo sea para mejor._

Y pidió a los cielos, que así sea.

* * *

Había regresado, esperando ver la mirada perdida de su esposa. O escuchar las risas de su hijo. Sin embargo, una casa fría y vacía lo recibió. Con el sol anunciando la mañana, podía asegurar que no habían pasado la noche en la casa.

O el día anterior.

Pasando por la habitación de su hijo, notó que faltaban los juguetes preferidos del niño. Así como la gran mayoría de la ropa. Sino toda. Todos los estantes estaban totalmente vacíos.

Temiendo ver una repetición en su habitación, salió dejando la puerta abierta. Para darse cuenta que el lugar compartido con su esposa, estaba igual de _frío_. El armario, donde solían reposar sus vestidos, y trajes de fiesta, estaba vacío. Los estantes con sus fotos, recuerdos y regalos de su hermano pequeño, también.

Faltaba toda su ropa, y sus pertenencias más preciadas.

Sin embargo, sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, reposaba algo inocentemente. Un papel blanco, con letras empuñadas perfectas en negro. Una caligrafía que reconoció al instante. Y mientras una solitaria lágrima caía de sus ojos verdes, la ira comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

 _Te lo advertí._

En sus manos, estaba lo único que mantenía a Seishirou de tomar a Kagome de su vida. Lo que había sido, en antaño, el símbolo de todo su amor y devoción.

 _Su anillo de bodas._

El último recuerdo, de lo que había sido un amor inocente y puro. Pero frágil. Y aunque su hijo, fuera lo más grande que jamás pudieran tener juntos, ese anillo contenía el recuerdo de sentimientos viejos. Mucho antes que su pequeño niño naciera.

 _Antes de que él se rompiera por dentro, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo_ _ **doloroso**_ _que podía ser amar._

Contenía los recuerdos, el amor, el cariño. La pasión, el calor. Era lo que le recordaba todos los días que _aún_ podía arreglar las cosas. Que _aún_ podían volver a ser lo que eran, esa pareja de enamorados a los que no les importaba nada más.

Y verlo ahora, descansando inocentemente en su mano, significaba que ya nada podía ser igual. Que ya no habría otra oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Que su _última oportunidad_ se había ido. Se esfumó entre sus quizás y tal vez.

 _Su última oportunidad, la tomó Seishirou._

* * *

 _Años atrás._

" _¿Nunca sentiste que algo te faltó durante toda tu vida?" Preguntó mirando el firmamento. La noche había caído hacía horas, y ellos, tomando la oportunidad, habían subido al techo de la capilla._

 _Su mirada dorada la observó, en ellas pudo notar algo lejano, profundo. Pero no pudo saber qué. "Todo el tiempo."_

 _Una sonrisa suave se colocó en sus labios rosados, antes de voltear la mirada. "Siempre sentí, que había perdido algo." Con una suave risa llenó el lugar, antes de continuar. "Pero nunca pude saber qué perdí. Siento que es algo importante..."_

" _Sin lo cual, no puedes respirar." Completó su frase, sin verla. Su mirada dorada, perdida en la luna, su mente trayendo a flote recuerdos antiguos._

 _Ella lo observó en silencio, notando en su expresión una tristeza tan antigua como el tiempo. Y por dentro se preguntó, a quién había amado tan profundamente, que aún entre tanta tristeza y soledad, su corazón seguía pidiendo ese amor._

 _Una sensación parecida a los celos la inundó. Y trató de suprimirla totalmente. Después de todo, el corazón de Seishirou, ya estaba tomado._

 _Marcado tan a fondo, que_ _ **nunca**_ _podría amar a otra persona._

 _Y eso, en lo profundo de su alma, dolió._

* * *

 _Presente._

Incluso en la inconciencia, su alma traía recuerdos tan antiguos como el tiempo. Recuerdos que nunca debería de conocer. Recuerdos de un amor que iba más allá de la muerte. Más allá de todo.

 _ **Un Bandido. – Una princesa.**_

" _Incluso si no me amas, te daré las gracias por siempre. Fuiste la luz que iluminó mis días en este castillo. Mi cuerpo débil, nunca pudo abandonar estas recamaras. Gracias." Una suave sonrisa se colocó en sus labios pálidos. "Nunca pensé que conocería el amor." Su respiración era cada vez más lenta, y el brillo de sus ojos azules se iba atenuando lentamente. "Gracias..."_

 _ **Un Rey. – Una Esclava.**_

" _Incluso si amas a otro, eres mía. Soy tu rey y tú, tu eres mía." Su mirada ardía en furia. Y aun así, ella podía distinguir el anhelo en su interior. Y algo más... "Siempre serás mía."_

 _ **Un Mortal. – Una Diosa.**_

" _Incluso si no me amas... ¡No dejaré que mueras sin conocer el significado del Amor!" Gritó con furia, impotencia. Desesperados ojos dorados la miraban, pudo notar las lágrimas comenzar a formarse en ellos y por dentro sintió su corazón romperse._

 _Sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, su destino estaba escrito. Ella moriría al finalizar la noche, y eso, nada podía evitarlo. El oráculo lo había previsto el día de su nacimiento. Con pena y dolor, los dioses del olimpo habían aceptado el destino de la más joven de todos._

 _Y ella no tenía miedo. Incluso si su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, estaba feliz de haberlo conocido. Y si volviera a nacer, solo podía pedir encontrarse con él, una vez más..._

 _ **Un Youkai. – Una Miko.**_

* * *

Furiosos ojos café miraban el móvil en sus manos. Lágrimas de frustración se formaban en ellos. Y nuevamente, una llamada sin respuesta. Su compañero, llevaba dos días sin responder ni siquiera un mensaje. Y aunque conocía los términos de su _relación_ dolía su frialdad.

 _No podía compartir el cuerpo, sin llegar a compartir sus sentimientos._

Sabiendo que era tonto de su parte, se había enamorado de él. De _Yuki_. Habían sido aventuras de una noche, sin importancia al principio. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, se fueron volviendo más y más recurrentes, había caído en el amor con él. Contra todo pronóstico benigno.

Mizuki sabía que era inútil esperar una llamada suya, cuando estaba en su hogar. Con su _esposa e hijo._ Con su _familia._

Y poco a poco, su corazón se iba rompiendo. _Lentamente._

* * *

Se sentía cálido. Caliente, tibio. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería desprenderse de esa sensación de paz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía completa. El vacío en su interior, había sido completo con recuerdos pasados, _con una vida perdida._

Todos los _fragmentos_ de su alma estaban nuevamente juntos. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo había sido un simple _sueño_. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Era todo cierto, ¿Verdad?

No podía ser todo un sueño... ¿Podía?

Con una opresión en el pecho, lentamente abrió los ojos. Una mirada dorada, la observaba con preocupación. _Sei... No, estaba mal._ " _Sesshomaru_."

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era él. Siempre él. "¡Oh por dios, Sesshomaru!" Lo abrazó fuertemente, temiendo que desapareciera. Temiendo que la oscuridad volviera a cubrir su alma y le impidiera verlo. _Sentirlo._

Entre incontables murmullos, y susurros de perdón, él la abrazó. La sostuvo contra su pecho, sintiendo sus corazones latir a la misma velocidad. Al mismo ritmo. Y por primera vez en siglos, se sintió completo.

 _En paz._

* * *

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado así. Abrazados, sintiendo la calidez del otro. Juntos. Una mano con garras, pasaba suavemente sobre la cabellera azabache. Kagome soltaba algún que otro suspiro con el pasar de los minutos. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, y una suave sonrisa en los labios, tenía miedo de pronunciar palabra y romper el estado de ánimo calmo de ambos.

Su mente vagaba de pensamiento en pensamiento. Estos recuerdos... Los cuales nunca debió olvidar, días, meses, años que marcaron su vida de forma singular. Única. Los que la hicieron ser quien era. Quien siempre debió ser. Los cuales la llevaron a encontrar al único ser que había despertado en ella, sentimientos únicos. _Eternos._

 _Inmortales._

Sin que se diera cuenta, una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. Él llevó su mano a ella, y la detuvo. "Miko." Una palabra tan fuerte que parecía un grito, y aun así, tan suave que fue un susurro.

Sus miradas chocaron, y mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor. Sesshomaru juntó sus labios en un beso suave, lento. Con sentimientos a flor de piel, con ganas de más y con miedo a seguir avanzando.

La distancia entre ellos era mínima, los latidos de sus corazones al unísono y por lo que fue una eternidad, un beso tan esperado y devastador, llenó sus almas de calidez. Un beso que tardó quinientos años en llegar a ser. _Una promesa._ _Un deseo._

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones jadeantes, eran prueba de su sentir. De su querer. Las lágrimas nuevamente se agruparon en sus ojos. Y ella recordó, su casamiento. Su hijo. Su marido. Y se imaginó el dolor que debió sentir él. El dolor que debió comer por dentro su alma, al saberla suya y de otro. Al saber que ella no estaría con él, porque lo había olvidado.

 _Un beso..._

Con la mirada fija en él, volvió a besarlo, con más intensidad. Con más _necesidad._ Necesitaba saber que él, estaba ahí. Que no era un sueño. Que no despertaría y olvidaría todo _otra vez._ Que esta vez sería cierto. Que en esta oportunidad, finalmente estarían juntos.

 _Un beso que fue el comienzo y el final de todo._

Y entre besos suaves, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, susurrando palabras de disculpa, de perdón. Quería borrar de su mirada dorada, ese dolor _._

 _Esa tristeza tan arraigada en su interior._

* * *

 _Tiempo desconocido._

 _La sonrisa que había perdido, hacia incontables años, regresó nuevamente a sus labios. Sabía que de ahora en adelante, todo iría para mejor. Finalmente, estaban juntos. Finalmente... Podría seguir._

 _Estaba feliz, había costado durar tanto tiempo frenando el siclo de reencarnación. Lo había intentado una vez, para protegerla y había fallado. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir. Pero ahora... Ahora todo iría mejor._

 _Ahora Rin estaba a salvo._

 _Había logrado su objetivo, el trato con las almas de la perla, tenía un precio a pagar. Un alma por un alma. Él no le robaría a su familia, su manada, la luz. No. Esta vez, él sería fuerte. Sería su escudo. Y aunque nunca volviera a verlos, el sueño de estar con ellos sería suficiente para afrontar la eternidad solo. Gracioso que en la muerte, aprendiera lo que vivo le costó tanto. Aun así, mantendría la esperanza._

 _Porque él, Inuyasha, no perdía la esperanza, de volver a su manada._

 _Sí... él podía soñar con eso._

* * *

 _Nos vemos la próxima!_

 _Michelle~_


End file.
